I'm Sorry (Japanese Version)
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Satoshi and Shinji get into a squabble and Hikari helps them make up while Takeshi is merely watching from the bushes.
1. Chapter 1

`Kuso!' Ketsueki ga daun tekika to shite, kare wa kare no jiin de kosutta yō Satoshi ga sakebimashita. `Teishi shite kudasai! Watashi wa monogoi o shite imasu! Kojondo to watashi wa ryōhō ga jūbun ni atta motte imasu!' Satoshi wa shikkari to kare no Kojondo o haji shi, sakebimashita. Kanojo wa koware yasui atarashī pokemondatta to Satoshi wa, kanojo ga kono itami o atsukau koto ga dekiru to omottaga, dōyara kare wa machigatte imashita. Kanojo wa kono itami ni taisho suru koto ga dekimasendeshita. Kanojo wa jimen ni, itami ni oki, sono Juptile ga kōgeki shiyou to shite ita sono saigo no shunkan ni, Satoshi wa, jishin ga kanojo no mae de janpu shi, kanojo o mamoru tame ni dageki o totte hakken shimashita. Kare wa chairo no me wa hotondo monogoi, hoka no torēnā o chokusetsu mi, jimen ni se o marumemashita. Tsūjō, Satoshi wa, monogoi suru monode wa arimasendeshitaga, kono shunkan ni, kare wa suru hitsuyō ga arimashita. Shinji wa kare ga kare no pokemon o hozon suru hōhō de, kare no yūjin no janpu o mite, nigirishimeta ken ni, bakkuguraundo de tatte imashita. Kare wa chōdo kare ga chōdo motte ita pokemon no tame ni, kono yōna orokana kōi o shite to kangaete iru koto ga dekimasendeshita. Kare wa midori no me wa Akira niramitsuketa to shite kare no fujiiro no kami wa kare no kao no mawari ni rakka, kubi o yoko ni furimashita. Kare wa Akira", Satoshi o mite, sakende mae ni modotte kare no pokemon o yobidashi, smirked, anata wa! ? Ittai nani o kangaete ita anata wa, anata jishin ga pokemon no tame ni subete o kizutsukerumashou ne! ? Anata ga motte iru koto ga dekiru koto o hontōni orokadesu karera wa watashitachi no jikan no kachi wa arimasen. Korosa itadai kare ga nozonda baai! Juptile ga kantan ni anata o koroshita kamo shirenai! Watashi wa anata ga yowai shitteita. Subete no kenri, Juptile wa, ima kimasu.' Kare wa honō ni mukau mae ni, niganigashiku iimashita. `Anata wa watashi o sakebu! Watashi wa watashi ga migida to omotta mono o yatte ita! Aruseusu wa kinshi aete shinaide kudasai, shinji! Kojondo wa naibu no watashi wa fukai korosa renakereba naranai koto! Korosa ete iru kanōsei ga!' Satoshi wa bakku shotto. `Kanojo wa korosa ete iru kanōsei ga arimasuga, hoka no ippō de, kanojo wa anata ga kanojo no tame ni dageki o toru. Ikinokotta kamo shirenai orokadatta, anata ga ete amarini mo korosa reta kamo shirenai! Anata wa jisatsu Akira!Desu' shinji wa Akira de ōwarai. Satoshi wa flinch o kyohi shita but retoruto. `E ? Soshite, naze anata wa anata ga watashi o aishite iru koto o rimōto de kanōdesu ka? Watashi ga korosareru ni shitakunaidesu ka?' Satoshi wa kare o kiku tame ni shinji o shutoku surunoni jūbun karōjite kikoeru, shizuka ni iikaeshimashita. Kare wa hitori de kare o nokosu tame ni shinji no tame ni sakenda to shite Satoshi wa shinji kara hanarete ofu ni boruto de kotei shimashita.-Bi ga yatto kare ni mabushī Hikari ni kidzuite, settei shita to shite sonogo, shinji wa kasai de suwatte imashita. `Hikari wa, sono gaikan to wa nandesuka?' Pōru wa kanojo no mabushi-sa ni shirigomi shi hajime, tan'ni iimashita. `Aruseusu, shinji wa, hontōni ma nuke no sore kurai iru no? Anata wa kare ga haisha to ahodatta koto o aishita hito ni itta. Anata wa sore ga dono yō ni kanjiru ka sōzō dekiru Satoshi wa, kihontekini wa anata ni to itta baai wa dō narimasu ka?' Hikari wa yori tsuyoku kare o niramitsuke, shinji de sunappu. `Aruseusu, Hikari wa, watashi wa sarani ōku no tawagoto no yō ni kanji saseru tame ni dōmo arigatōgozaimashita.' Shinji wa hiniku tappuri ni iimashita. `Ā aruseusu, shinji no ainotameni, anata wa sore ga muzukashī anata no atsui zugaikotsu o kaishite sore o shutoku suru koto ga hontōni arimasu ka? Satoshi ga anata o aishite iru koto o shiranai no ka?' Hikari wa kanojo no kao ni kanojo no tenohira o oku, to nobemashita. `Nani ga yareyare, watashi wa kare no tame ni kanjō o motteinai! ! ! Josei o?!' Shinji wa, ranbō ni sekimen sakebimashita. " Mā, watashi wa anata to dōi surudarouga, anata no kao ni kao o akarameruga mondai ni tsuite iubeki nanika o motte iru yōda. Tada, sore o shitatameru, anata wa sato tame no kanjō o motte imasu. Daremoga anata o shitte iru gēmu o purei shite hokan shinaide kudasai anata wa kare no tame ni kanjō o motte imasenga, daremoga, watakushijishin o fukume, akiraka ni sōdenai to miru koto ga dekiru to iu toki ni nomi, jibun o damashite iru. Kare ga, Satoshi no tame no kanjō o motte imasu.' Orōru wa shinji o mite, iimashita. `Hikari, fuzaken na yo! Watashi wa anata ga genjiten de tadashī koto o kirau node, anata wa tokidoki, zen meinu suru koto ga dekimasu.' Shinji wa Hikari ni okotte, iimashita. `Ā ? Shinji, doko ni iku no?' Hikari wa ibukashi-ge ni shinji o mite, tazunemashita. `Watashi wa Akira o sagashi ni iku tsumoridesu. Watashi ni shitagawanaide kudasai.' Shinji wa Hikari o mite, kotae ma shita. " Dono yō ni watashi ga sa rete iru kanōsei ga dono yō ni... Sono yōna baka? Shinji wa tadashikatta. Kojondo wa seizon shinakatta to ima, kare wa zettai ni watashi o kiratte iru. Kare ga imamade watashi ni watashi wa mō kare o miru hōhō o sanshō shite kudasai yo disutōshon sekai ni hōhō wa arimasen. Watashi wa baka to, shōgai wa nani mo shite imasen.' Satoshi wa, kare no hoho o nagareochiru namida o susurinaki. `Satoshi, anata wa nani no koshō janai ndashi, anata ga mottomo tashika ni baka janai ndesu.' Kare wa Satoshi made aruite shinji wa iimashita. `E ? Shinji, anata wa nani o shitaidesu ka?' Satoshi wa hageshiku tazunemashita. Shinji wa hohoende, kare wa shizuka ni kare no kao ni fure, Satoshi ni watatte aruite, ki ni kare o kotei to shite sukoshi waraimashita. `Watashi wa anata o aishite... Anata orokana mada odorokubeki baka to watashi wa watashi ga kesshite iwa re gomen'nasai koto. Satoshi, anata ni kore o yatte mitaidesu.' Shinji wa, kare wa Akira no kuroi kami o tsukande jōnetsu-teki ni kare ni taishite kare no kuchibiru o oshita yō ni waratte, iimashita. Satoshi wa shizuka ni nomikoma rete, kare ni kisushinji no oto de naite teishi shimashita. `Satoshi. Watashi wa nagai jikan no tame ni kore o okonau tame ni matteita, watashi wa anata ni ai o tsukutte mimashou.' Shinji wa, kare ga jibun jishin o suwatto shite, kare wa kare no hiza ni suwatte tsukuru jimen ni mukatte Akira o hipparu, to nobemashita. Shinji wa, Satoshi ga dōyō ni jibun jishin o unclothing mae ni kiteita-fuku o purudaun. Sorera no ryōhō ga karera no koibito no bokki, Satoshi no bīingushinji jishin no bokki yori mo chīsai dake de han-inchi o miru koto ga dekimashita. `Zenryō watashi no ā, Satoshi wa, anata ga dono -yō ni hādo o mite. Watashi wa, anata wa, genjitende wa watashi no tame ni sukoshi amarini mo taitodearu koto o okonatte iru koto o hisoka ni utagai o motte iruga, watashi wa sore o shūsei suru koto ga dekimasu.' Shinji wa `shinji wa, chōdo sudeni watashi no naka de sore o hari tsukemasu. Hādo watashi o fakku. Isoide, sudeni watashi ni koi o suru.' To nobemashita Satoshi wa aseri ni yurasu, to nobemashita. Yukkuri Satoshi no ana ni kare no futoi kokku o oshite, shinji wa Satoshi ga mada atta ka taitode mi o chidjimemashita. `Teishi shinaide kudasai! Subete no hōhō de sore o pusshu!' Satoshi wa yorokobi de sakebimashita. " Ā! ! ! Watashi wa, Akira o anata o aishite!' Kare wa go Satoshi no shunkan ni kita shinji wa iimashita. `Ā kami! Watashi wa amarini mo.' Kare wa sūbyōgo kara shinji ni kita yō Satoshi wa iimashita. `Akira wa, watashi wa anata ga oroka to yoba gomen'nasai.' Shinji wa tameiki, iimashita. " Kagiri, kore wa anata ga watashi ni sore o kōsei suru hōhōdearu yō ni, yoku, anata wa, ōku no baai, anata ga sukina yō ni watashi wa oroka yobidasu koto ga dekimasu.' Satoshi wa shinji made nuzzling, kotaemashita. `Sate, watashi wa, Akira o anata o aishiteimasu.' Shinji wa waratte, iimashita. `Anata no kenri no haibu, shinji.' Satoshi wa kotaemashita. Bu wa `naze watashi wa amarini mo tanoshī ni sanka shite irudarou ka?' To itta hyōjō de kanojo o mita yō Hikari wa hohoemimashita. Karera wa shinji to Satoshi ga futatabi fuku o kite shimatta to shite modotte kyanpufaiyā ni aruite, yūshoku no tēburu ni ayumiyori to shite dochira mo sorera no hitotsu wa, nani mo iimasendeshita.


	2. Author's NoteCredits

I'm Sorry's Credits go to Lily Lee. All rights to the Pokémon series go to GameFreak, Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Credits to this story's original English version go to Lily Lee. (Dedicated to Lily Lee! Cheers girlfriend!)


End file.
